Ziva's Greatest Fight
by NCISTIVALOVER13
Summary: Okay so here's what's happened so this quick idea makes sense LOL! Jenny's dead so Vance took over since he had no choice when Director David demanded his daughter was returned to him he had no choice, neither had Ziva. Gibbs and the team didn't want her to go but had no choice. But when she has a chance she go back NCIS she takes it.


**A/N: Okay so here's what's happened so this quick idea makes sense LOL! Jenny's dead so Vance took over since he had no choice when Director David demanded his daughter was returned to him he had no choice, neither had Ziva. Gibbs and the team didn't want her to go but had no choice. Hope you enjoy! Xx**

2 MONTHS LATER

"I understand Director David" Answered Vance

"I sure if you come here we can discuss this properly?" he proposed

"Tomorrow then? That shouldn't be a problem I have one ask of you though?" he asked

"Would you please bring Ziva with you it would be nice to see her again"

"Of course" answered Vance

The phone went into tone and he hung up the phone

"Darlene?" Vance asked his assignment.

"Yes Director?" she answered

"Could you send in Gibbs Team please?"

"Of course Sir." She answered flatly

When the team arrived they seemed confused the team still refused to let anyone else on the team to replace Ziva in case she came back.

"I have some news, important news" spoke Vance waiting for them to all sit

"Well Leon?" ruffled Gibbs getting impatient

"I have spoken to director David. He is coming tomorrow to do some papers with us on a subject. Ziva will be coming" he answered

They all jumped up at her name.

"Ziva's coming back!" exclaimed Abby

Tony's eyes lit up knowing he might just get Ziva back.

"Not exactly, I'm sorry to say. But she is here but we can't talk to her at all" said Vance disappointed

"Better than not seeing her at all" Replied Gibbs

"But I plan on getting her back I know for a fact she isn't happy there." Angrily spoke Vance

They all gave him questioned looks

"I heard her sounding upset in the background. Moaning at him swearing at him saying how much he hated him" he sighed she must of known I would hear her "He shouted at her a lot saying she should go back to work"

"Wait she works for Mossad now?" exclaimed McGee speaking for the first time.

"I don't think so not unless she had no choice" responded Vance

"But we don't know?" asked Tony

"No we don't. I want you all here for security reasons so to speak"

"Ok. So to speak team go home sleep up and be here by?" Gibbs looked at Vance

"7."Vance answered simply

"Here by seven" grumbled Gibbs

NEXT MORNING

Ziva entered the bullpen. She was wearing tight suit. (Like the women wore in the avengers) with a pair of heeled back boots. Her hair was in curls with her gun in its holster. A group of men were pointing their guns at Gibbs, Tony and McGee's direction before see has even come into the building. Not wanting to be shot at they all remained still. When she entered she headed straight towards the men.

"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING!" she shouted at them. "DO YOU WANT WAR DELARED ON US? PUT THE DAMN GUNS DOWN" she shouted even louder they did as they were told she ordered them away as she left with them she turned around noticing one was messing around with Gibbs coffee, she looked angered and pulled out her gun placing the barrel on the agents head.

"AGENT TESCOFF! Do you have a death wish?" she asked

"No captain!" he answered

"You seem to have forgotten one of my rules!" she stated

The agent seemed really scared

"NEVER MESS WITH A MARINES COFFEE AGENT YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" shouted Ziva.

Gibbs has to admit he was quite impressed so was Tony he didn't understand how protective she was of Gibbs or the team.

"Move. Get your arse out of my sight!" she exclaimed the agent ran happy he was still alive. She took the lid of Gibbs coffee and checked the agent hadn't done anything to the coffee than put the lid back on and handed the coffee to Gibbs, She smiled at walked over to her desk and waited there we suddenly remained still she was listening to something she has an earwig in of course. Tony couldn't help but admire her in what she was wearing she suddenly got up and started pacing up and down the bullpen.

They wanted to ask her if she was alright but they couldn't under orders. Normally they would break them, but at the chance of them loosing Ziva they weren't going to take the chance. When Director David entered she walked straight up to Vance's office they all followed.

*VANCES OFFICE*

"Ziva have they got any guns on them?" asked one of the body guards looking at Gibbs and the team

"Probably, but it's not like they are going to use them is it Joe?" she answered smiling at the team and then she sat on the sofa.

"ZIVA!" shouted Eli "Aren't you going to make sure I am safe!" he shouted furious.

For the first time they could see how Ziva was really with her father right in front of them how much she resented him.

"Is that a rhetorical question because I don't think you want to know my answer?!" She fired back shoving his words back in his face.

"Show some respect!"

"I think that's the funniest thing you ever said! How can you ask for something you deserve!" she answered simply.

"How dare you embarrass me!" shouted Eli

"You don't need me to do that!" she laughed

Eli's face went red

"So why don't you go do whatever you came here to do and I leave" she said matter of fatly

Gibbs couldn't help but smile, she has learnt to defend herself against Eli making the whole team struck at how boldly she has spoken to him, showing how much she hated him.

"You're not going anywhere Ziva!" spoke Eli

"Is that a fact? You know the last time you said that you needed to get new bodyguards!"

"You wouldn't do that in front of you former team mates would you?" asked Eli with a smirk on his face.

"You obviously don't know me very well father, because I would!" she stated.

"You're still not going anywhere I not risking you running off!" He laughed.

"I don't even know why you would think I would do that, unless there is a reason for me too!" She smirked knowing he was showing him-self up.

"Just do as you're told and sit down!" He fired back

"NO! I want to stand" she answered simply

"For god sake stop being so difficult child!" he exclaimed

"I don't know what you're talking about why are you talking about a child I see no child!" she laughed looking around the room. "Oh that's a lie there's one right in front of me" smirking at Eli.

Gibbs team started to laugh not being able to contain it any longer Eli went into utter anger he said something down the earwig.

**GO TO THAT WRECHID FRONESIC SCIENTEST DOWN STAIRS AND HARM HER! THE ONE ZIVA GOES ON ABOUT I WANT TO TEACH THEM A LESSON!" SPOKE ELI DOWN THE EARWIG.**

Ziva hearing all this rushed down to Abbys lab.

They all watched it on the security tape live as Ziva high kicked one agent in the head and the other one she drop kicked. She looked up at Abby who was looking at her in utter amazement Ziva nodded at her and grabbed the two Mossad agents and threw them at the wall so that they were completely out. She grabbed their guns and headed for her father.

When she came in Gibbs looked at her in shock. She had just gone and saved Abby as she saved them. She wasn't here to protect her father she was here to protect them. Tony was completely in shock she didn't even give the agents a chance she just saved Abby without even a blink at her father she was true to NCIS.

"HOW COULD YOU!" she shouted at him

"YOUKILLED MY AGENTS ZIVA!" he shouted at her

"PROBERLY THEY ARE DEAD! LIKE THE REST OF THEM IF YOU DON'T SEND THEM ALL HOME!" she shouted at him there was no fear in her eyes of tone.

"Why would I do that!" he laughed

"BECAUSE IF YOU REALLY CARED FOR THEM AND WANT TO BE ALIVE WHEN YOU REACH 60 THEN I SUGGEST YOU DO!" she responded still without any hint of fear.

He shouted at her in Hebrew

"YOU ARE COMING WITH US!" he exclaimed

"No I'm not, I'm staying in America. I don't work for you I never have" she answered sitting down on the sofa again.

"YES YOU DO!"

"Actually you just put me in the system I never signed the forms!" she fired back

"FINE! "He shouted

"You don't have to work anymore just come back with me, you're all I have left Ziva" he said calmly.

"Maybe you should have thought about that." she said back just as calm

Gibbs couldn't believe this. Eli was going to beg for his child to come back. He had truly lost this fight he couldn't deny it.

"Please Ziva" he was pleading

"NO" she said sternly "Go home" she said walking away from him

He left with only sadness on his face she stayed in till he had left the building by watching the security footage then she a got up about to leave to the room.

"Ziva" spoke Leon

"Yes Director Vance? "She asked

"Are you alright?" he asked looking at her facial expression.

"Honestly?" she responded "Never been better" she answered honestly smiling back at him.

The team looked at her. They were going to lose her again. Ziva looked at Abby who was in tears. She waved at them goodbye before she was attacked by Abby begging her not to go.

"Ziva! Please don't go" she pleaded looking up and Ziva who was in tears herself now.

Abby stood up giving Ziva a hug that she welcomed she didn't mind that she couldn't breathe she has really missed Abby's hugs.

Gibbs stared at the two girls it was breaking his heart to see Ziva like this he looked at Vance that look like we couldn't stand to watch the girls cry like that.

"You know Ziva we never fired you from your job here" spoke Vance softly

Ziva looked up at him confused. He threw her badge and ID at her which she caught.

"I expect you at work at normal times Agent David. You won't be getting another vacation for a while now" he smiled at her and she nodded.

That's all it took the whole team rushed to her now giving her a hug as their orders didn't matter. They came tumbling over on top of Ziva. She laughed and hugged them all back.

When they had all finished hugging her they all left to go home. Ziva knew exactly where she wanted to go.

"You know Tony, you never showed me that movie?" she smiled at him as his face lit up.

"I've got popcorn indoors we could go watch it now" he answered excitedly

"Then why are we still here"

*TONYS APARTMENT*

Tony put on the movie and Ziva snuggled up to him placing her head on his chest.

Tony held her there never feeling better she stared at her utter beauty, how could anyone be so beautiful.

"Tony are you staring at me?" she asked feeling extremely flattered

"It's a breath taking view" he answered continuing to stare at her.

She blushed a pink rose she so badly wanted to kiss him but not knowing if it was right to. All she wanted was him. He was the main reason she fought so badly with her father. She wanted to be able to see Tony again.

Next thing she knew she was kissing him but he was kissing her back. Her whole body shaped to his as the kiss turned more passionate. They broke for air looking straight into each other eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that" he smiled at her. Her chocolate eyes were sparkling he held her a close as he possibly could leaning his mouth down to her ear " I love you Ziva" he said calmly

She looked up at him looking at his green eyes they captured her as she kissed him again finding him respond. She pulled back only to say 4 words she had been dying to say since she kissed him. "I love you too" that's all it took before they ripped of each other's clothes.

They made love on Tony's sofa she didn't know that there was even this type of heated sex. She sent him to a wonderful place he was straddling her with a nice rhythm as they moaned holding each other close. It wasn't long in till she has an orgasm she was losing it he took her to places she didn't know. No other men did this.

She rolled herself onto the top giving tony emcees pleasure causing him to scream she couldn't wait it tease him on that, she had a couple more orgasms in till she fell asleep on his chest. Feeling completely satisfied the same as him.

When she awoke she found herself in his bed.

"How did we get in your bed" she asked snuggling her face into his neck

"Well…. When I could feel my legs again I took you here. I didn't want you to throw out you back sweet cheeks" he answered breathing in her scent.

"OH" she answered kissing his neck making him pull her on top of him; he captured her lips as they kissed passionately causing Ziva to moan as he found all her G-spots.

Suddenly his alarm went off causing them both to jump.

"We better get ready for work" he said holding her tight

"Oh okay" she said grabbing some clothes she left here a long time ago from when she was in danger. He smiled he liked the way she remembered where he kept everything.

He came up behind her wrapping his arms around her "Move in with me" he asked holding her tighter.

She kissed him "okay my hairy little butt" she replied giggling.

The phone rung suddenly

"YES?"

"Tony? " Came a familiar voice down the phone"

"Dad? Asked tony

"JUNUIOR, I wanted to ask if you could come down next weekend the whole families meeting up" he asked excitedly.

"Love to but I have to run it past a few people" responded Tony

"You mean your girlfriend?" he said laughing at tony down the phone

"Yes I mean my girlfriend dad" he responded laughing

"Who is she then? Huh tell me son" he asked smugly

"Why you won't believe me!" chuckled Tony.

"Try me?" laughed senior

"Its Ziva!" responded Tony

"Well it's about fricken time Boy! Damn it if you didn't make your move for her I would have done it for you!" shouted Senior down the phone "Well done son!" he congratulated.

Ziva stood behind her listening to the conversation started to laugh making Tony laugh pulling her into a hug which she accepted.

"Thanks Dad!" he responded

"NOW if you don't come to see us we will come to you and be scared boy cause if we have to come to you be prepared for the baby pictures!" with that senior hung up.

Ziva took the phone from him and put it on the charger whilst placing a kiss on his lips. She broke off the kiss smirking

"Baby pictures?" she asked

"Don't even go there" he laughed

"I want to see the pictures maybe if I ask senior he will show me them!" she asked "either way the picture might just slip into McGee's hands for major blackmail!" she laughed

"You wouldn't!" he laughed

"Try me!" she sassed

He captured her by the lips giving her a passionate kiss to silence her before making their way to work.

**THE END**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT I WAS JUST SOME ODD DAYDREAM I HAD TO WRITE DOWN….**

**NCISTIVALOVER13 xxx**


End file.
